Visita navideña
by D-Noire
Summary: La clase de Adrien y Marinette decide visitar un orfanato debido a las fiestas.


Todos los alumnos se encontraban en clase. Solo que en está ocasión la clase era un tanto distinta, se podría decir que era más creativa, y más que clase era una conversación entre todos.

Sucede que cada vez la Navidad estaba más cerca, entonces todos se sentían emocionados. La Señorita Bustier estaba emocionada, le gustaba esa festividad y le encantaba tener la posibilidad de hablar con sus alumnos sobre el tema. Aunque, sinceramente no todos amaban la Navidad, a algunos sencillamente no les interesaba.

—Mi mamá aún me dice que Santa Claus trae los regalos —comentó repentinamente Nathaniel —. Aunque yo sé que no es así.

Algunos compañeros rieron, otros simplemente negaron con la cabeza.

—Papá es igual, cree que aún creo en esas tonterías —Alix levantó los hombros.

—¿Por qué algunos padres son tan infantiles? —se quejó Kim. Él no lo admitiría jamás en voz alta, pero sus padres también le hablaban de Santa Claus.

—Cuando eres padre siempre quieres que tu hijo crea en el espíritu navideño, que tenga una ilusión —respondió Bustier.

—¿Usted desearía ser madre alguna vez? —le preguntó Alya.

Adrien escuchaba toda esa conversación sin dar opinión alguna. Desde que su madre desapareció, la Navidad no le interesaba. Claro que aún quería a su padre, pero su padre no era cariñoso. La Navidad para los Agreste era como un día común y corriente.

Adrien suspiró y se hundió un poco más en su asiento. Nino lo observó con algo de preocupación, no le gustaba ver triste a su amigo.

—¿Qué sucede, amigo? —le preguntó Nino.

—Solo no me gusta tanto la Navidad —admitió Adrien.

—¿Qué la Navidad no te gusta? —Alya se metió en la conversación. Desde hace rato que no estaba prestando atención a la profesora, tanta felicidad aburría un poco (quizás demasiado) —. ¿No tienen ninguna tradición navideña?

Sí. Comer y después ir cada uno a su habitación, esa es la tradición.

—No —optó por responder.

—A mí me dejan ser dj, es algo muy bonito —comentó Nino —. Mis padres aman mi música —sonaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Yo cuido a mis hermanas y les cuento cuentos, Nora también ayuda —respondió Alya.

Adrien se sentía triste al no tener una familia unida. Marinette notó eso y tuvo una idea.

—La Navidad es muy bonita cuando tenemos una familia unida, alguien con quien celebrar —Marinette se levantó de su asiento y tomó la palabra. Ahora las miradas de todos estaban sobre ella, esa era la idea —. Pero, deberíamos pensar también en los menos afortunados —comentó.

Silencio.

—Me refiero a los niños huérfanos, los que están en hogares.

—¡Esa es una muy buena idea! —la felicitó Bustier —. No todo el mundo tiene la bendición de tener una familia unida, hay quienes esperan años para ser adoptados —les explicó a sus alumnos —. Ellos no celebran Navidad, en ocasiones ni siquiera tienen un árbol.

—¿Navidad sin árbol navideño? —preguntó Mylene algo perpleja.

—Vaya, y eso que a mí me da flojera poner el árbol —susurró Iván.

—No tienen dinero, ni siquiera los lugares son muy buenos —explicó la profesora.

Todos hablaban del tema, excepto Chloé.

Marinette vio que el rostro de Adrien no mejoraba, parecía mostrar una gran confusión. Quizás su plan no fue tan efectivo después de todo.

—Yo nunca he visitado un hogar de huérfanos —dijo en voz alta Adrien. Algunos rieron.

—Hermano, eso es un orfanato —lo corrigió Nino provocando que se sonrojara debido a la vergüenza. Incluso desde su bolsa Plagg rió.

Así fue como organizaron una visita a un orfanato. Cada uno debía llevar algo para esos niños, no importaba del todo lo que fuese.

Irían al día siguiente.

Marinette preparó mucha comida con ayuda de sus padres, ellos también irían con los alumnos. Adrien llevaría algunos libros, tenía muchos. Nino les llevaba juguetes, ya que tenía demasiados. Nathaniel lápices de colores y cuadernos. Alya llevaba ropa, era lo que más tenía.

Cada uno estaba entusiasmado.

Cuando Adrien vio la estructura del orfanato se sorprendió un poco. Se veía como un castillo viejo, era gris, grande y algo tenebroso. No se imaginaba viviendo ahí.

Ancianas los recibieron, ellas parecían alegres. Luego aparecieron un montón de niños, ellos no se veían muy felices.

—¿En serio nunca han tenido un árbol navideño? —preguntó Mylene a una niña.

—No podemos tener uno —respondió la niña.

Cada uno se acercó a un niño, los estudiantes eran los más nerviosos.

—¡Comida, comida! —celebraban algunos de ellos.

Marinette y sus padres los atendían con mucha dedicación y regalando sonrisas por montón.

Alya regalaba ropa, las niñas decían que se verían como princesas, estaban realmente felices.

—¡No puedo creer que ahora tengo un dinosaurio! —un niño no dejaba de jugar con el antiguo dinosaurio de Nino.

—¡Y yo un auto de carreras! —exclamó otro niño —. ¡Ahora seré todo un conductor!

—Muy bien, viejo —Nino acarició su cabello.

—¿Viejo? —los ojos del niño se abrieron de espanto —. Sin ofender señor, pero usted es mayor que yo —ahora los ojos de Nino se abrieron por el espanto, le dijeron "señor", eso no fue lindo.

Adrien veía el orfanato, estaba revisando cada parte de éste. Las camas eran pequeñas, la cocina era muy pobre y el lugar no se veía muy bien cuidado que digamos. Era lamentable.

Sin querer chocó con una niña.

—Traje libros —le dijo de modo tímido.

Ella se acercó un poco y tomó uno, frunció un poco su rostro. Era pequeña, probablemente tenía cinco o seis años.

—No sé leer —admitió avergonzada.

Adrien se sintió tonto, ¿cómo no pensó en esa posibilidad?

—No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré.

En eso, comenzó a leer un cuento infantil, "La Caperucita Roja" y a medida que leía, más niños se acercaron. Incluso Marinette fue a ver, solo que escondida.

Los niños le pidieron que hablara sobre la Navidad, eso fue un poco incómoda.

—¿Es cierto que existen hombres de nieve? —preguntó un pequeño.

—Sí.

—¿Y que hay un árbol enorme lleno de adornos? —preguntó una niña.

—Sí —no sabía que otra cosa responder.

—¿Algún día veremos uno? —todos parecían esperanzados ante esa respuesta.

Adrien no quería romper sus corazones.

—Claro que sí —Marinette apareció y se sentó en el círculo que se había formado —. Ustedes tendrán un árbol de Navidad y conocerán a Santa Claus, él vendrá a conocerlos a todos ustedes.

Los niños se levantaron y corrieron lejos de ahí, rieron, gritaron, exclamaron. Todos querían conocer a Santa y todos querían tener un árbol, ¡la felicidad se sentía en el ambiente!

Ambos adolescentes se levantaron.

—Jamás pensé que la Navidad podría ser tan triste, tan solitaria... —admitió Adrien.

—No todos tenemos las mismas oportunidades.


End file.
